Shadow Games
by KuHana
Summary: Some random demon attacks Botan, so Hiei decides to punish the demon. OR Sadistic little fire-demon seeks revenge for his ferry-girl.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's play a game."

Botan shivered. His voice felt so _cold_ , and while she didn't believe the demon pursuing her deserved to get off scot free (he tried to kill her, for Pete's sake!), she didn't believe he deserved the callousness Hiei had in store for him.

"It's a simple game," the fire-demon explained, "even a fool like you could play."

"And if I play," the demon spoke, his voice gravelly. "What will my prize be?"

"The ferry-girl."

Botan gasped. Did she hear right? Was he really going to…? "H-hiei?"

Hiei didn't spare her a single glance, blood red eyes remained focused on his soon-to-be-dead prey. The fire-demon smirked, clawed hands reaching up to undo the bandana covering his Jagan Eye.

"The game," Hiei said, "is a simple hunting game. The objective will be to find the ferry-girl before time runs out. We will start here." Hiei dug the heel of his boot into the ground, making a hole.

"Idiot! The ferry-girl's right there," the demon shouted, pointing at Botan, who shrunk back, trying to hide behind her bangs.

Hiei arched an eyebrow. "Is she?" And with a snap of his clawed fingers, Botan was gone, traces of her vanilla scent lingering in the air. Hiei waited a few minutes, before a timer (small, round, and red in color) appeared in his open palm (it was a device Hiei stole from Yusuke some time ago).

"We have 10 minutes to find her. Who ever finds her first wins. No weaponry is allowed. Simple, right?"

The demon chuckled. "Is that all? Ha! I'll find the wench and when I do, I'll force you to watch as I eat her heart out!"

Hiei remained neutral, keeping his inner demon from coming out and ripping the foolish imp apart. Instead, he cracked his claws. He kept the fact that this was a _shadow game_ to himself.

Hiei clicked his tongue. "Game start."

* * *

 **So I just finished watching yu-gi-oh season 0 and ohmygod I absolutely loved it.**

 **Yami Yuugi is probably my absolute favorite character. He plays these darkness games with bad people (people who typically hurt Yuugi or Anzu or anyone close to the two), leaving them tormented and broken.**

 **Season 0 Yami Yuugi kinda reminded me of Hiei and that's where this idea came from.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei kept a steady pace, buying his time, using the trees as transportation. He'd sniff the air on occasion, catching whiffs of Botan's scent here and there.

She was still safe. Good.

Hiei turned his attention down towards his opponent. What was his name again? Taka? Tama? Hiei didn't care to remember. He simply took pleasure in watching the demon struggle.

 _Soon,_ the Jagan spoke, glowing. _Soon he will succumb and his true nature will reveal itself._

Hiei nodded in agreement, eyes glowing with twisted delight.

* * *

Botan chewed her bottom lip, mind was still reeling, still spinning, still hazy.

Yukina sat beside her, patting her shoulder. "Was it to much?" The ice maiden asked, "I'm sorry, I just assumed you knew. Brother does not try to hide his fascination with games."

"No, no it's not that." The ferry-girl quickly glanced around the the temples modest kitchen, almost as if she expected the short demon to just appear out of nowhere. "I simply never knew his Jagan could transport me so easily. The ride was a bit of a dosy."

Yukina giggled, hiding her lips behind her hands. "My brother is a very powerful man."

Botan smiled, cheeks turning pink. "I don't doubt that one bit, dear."

The two fell into pleasant conversation, all the while, outside, a deadly game was taking place.


	3. Chapter 3

The demon was growing irritated, slashing trees left and right. The ferry-girl was nowhere to be seen. Her scent hung in the air, but it fluctuated, disappearing from time to time.

This was getting ridiculous.

"Giving up already?"

The demon growled, looking up, finding Hiei standing on a branch, hands in his pockets.

 _Arrogant little brat!_ "Never! I'll find her! Just keep your mouth shut!"

Hiei arched an eyebrow and pulled the stop watch out from his pocket. "Will you? In five minutes?"

"Wha- _five minutes?!"_

"I don't enjoy repeating myself," Hiei hissed, voice dipping down.

With one last scowl, the demon scampered off, trying to find the prize before his time ran out. Hiei watched, tapping the screen of the stopwatch with his claw.

"Four minutes," he whispered to himself.

The demon started to sweat.

"Three minutes."

More trees fell in the demon's desperate attempt to quicken his search.

"Two minutes."

The demon cursed, growling loudly. Sweat poured down his body, coating his skin in what looked like liquified slime.

"One minute."

As time quickly ran out, the sky seemed to grow darker. The demon ran around, trying to sniff the air, redirecting his path to where he assumed the ferry-girl was. Wait. The demon stilled, lifting his nose up. _There!_ The ferry-girl's scent was strongest near the west. Ah, finally! He was so close! He just needed more time—

A small buzz echoed throughout the forest.

Hiei grinned, fangs dipping into his bottom lip. "Times up," he announced, eyes glowing a deep shade of red (almost blood-like). "And seeing as you failed to produce the ferry-girl, it's time for your penalty." He hopped down from the tree, landing in front of his prey.

The demon staggered back, putting distance between himself and Hiei. The small koorime looked unhinged, with a thick scent of bloodlust rolling off of his shoulders. The demon swallowed thickly, but refused to let any fear slip past his expression. No, he would not fall. He would not fall under Hiei's gaze.

In a show of masculinity, the demon puffed out his chest. "It doesn't matter if the time has run out. I don't care. I've finally got a lock of your precious ferry-girl's scent and, after I kill you, I'll eat her."

 _Bastard,_ the Jagan bristled, _his true nature has been revealed. A cheat. Dirt beneath our boot._

Hiei silently nodded, flexing his fingers, allowing his energy to grow and bubble. "Hn."

The demon growled. "What? You underestimate me?"

"..."

"Feh! I knew it! Your scared!"

Hiei frowned. _Scared? Me?_

 _Let him think such foolish thoughts,_ the Jagan spoke, _it will make killing him all the more satisfying._

Hiei smirked. True. Very true.

Fed up with Hiei's silence, the demon lunged forward, hand outstretched, claws elongated, ready to spill some blood.

At the same time, the Jagan Eye activated, drowning the two in darkness. The demon stumbled backwards, gasping for air, his plan of attack quickly flying out the window the minute he realized he could no longer breath. He started clawing at his neck, feeling the invisible pressure tighten.

Hiei watched with a sadistic smirk.

This is _fun_.

The demon gurgled. "B-bas… bastar-d!"

"Hn. It isn't wise to mock your executioner."

With that, the presser around the demon's neck increased, turning his pale skin a deep purple. The demon struggled some more, body jolting with white terror. Death was closing in, dotting his vision, numbing his body.

Unable to take much more, the demon reached out, hand shaking. To hell with pride. "P-please… s,s,spear me! Ha… ve merc-y."

Hiei looked the demon dead in the eye, tilting his chin up with a single claw, leaning in so that his lips rested next to the demon's ear. "I don't believe in mercy," Hiei whispered.

All at once, crazed laughter started echoing all around the two, mocking the dying demon. Voices, young and old, fought to be heard, and the more they laughed, the more the demon struggled to stay alive.

The invisible pressure around his neck grew worse. The voices, louder.

"Make it stop! Stop! Stop! M-make it stop!"

His shouts fell on deaf ears. Hiei watched the pathetic display of weakness a little while longer, before taking out his sword and running it through his prey. Still not satisfied, Hiei took his free hand, lifted it up above his head, and slammed it into the demon's head. His ears twitched when he heard the indisputable cracking of a skull.

Blood ran down the demon's lips, and slowly, his limp body fell backwards.

Hiei sniffed the air.

The Jagan Eye blinked. _Good. It's dead._

His host nodded, and the illusion of darkness quickly disappeared, replaced with Genkai's forest. With the deed done, Hiei turned on his heels, and made his way back towards the temple.

"Game over," he muttered over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hiei, your back."

"Welcome home, brother."

Both Botan and Yukina greeted the small fire-demon at the door, enveloping him in warm hugs. Hiei sighed, standing still, no longer put off by the unneeded show of affection. When the two let him go, he looked both the ferry-girl and his sister over.

"You two are unharmed?"

Botan smiled. "Yup. Thanks to you." She poked his chest. "Why didn't you tell me you could do that thing with your Jagan Eye?"

"Circumstances wouldn't allow it."

"... wait, what?"

Hiei smirked, patting his confused mate's hip. "Foolish women. Finish your tea, we will be leaving soon." He turned towards Yukina and nodded.

His sister smiled, and took Botan's hand, leading her back towards the kitchen.

Hiei stood in the doorway, taking a moment to surveyed the temple, before flitting away to a nearby tree.

* * *

Botan and Yukina ended up talking well into the night, and when it was time to leave, both girls pleaded with Hiei to let them spend the night.

Hiei growled, annoyed, but he could never deny his sister and mate much of anything. So, reluctantly, he agreed.

Botan shifted under the covers, snuggling closer to Hiei's warm body. In tern, he looped an arm around her shoulder, keeping her close.

"... Hiei?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I simply wanted you to know how much I love you."

Hiei arched an eyebrow.

Botan laughed lightly. "Don't give me that look. Think of it as my 'thank you' for saving me today."

"Hn. Your foolish if you believe I need to be reminded of your feelings for me. I know them and return them. It's not something I plan on forgetting."

"I know, silly, but it never hurts to say it outloud."

"... go to sleep, woman."

"Okay… hey, Hiei."

Hiei growled. "What?"

"Can we stay for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Woman."

Botan nuzzled Hiei's cheek and the fire-demon felt his annoyance quickly wash away. "We won't stay long," he warned.

Botan nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!"

"Now go to sleep."

"Right. Good night, love."

Hiei pinched her hip. "Sleep."


End file.
